Without you
by SannySparrow
Summary: A one shot I wrote a while agoo.Jack's married but dies at the hand of norrinton Read and revieuw


It's been six months now.  
And it still hurts just as much as then.  
He's gone, after what I had been throught I never thought I would love again... but I did.

I must confess I didn't love him immediately as a mater a fact it was the opposite.  
I knew the reputation of Captain Jack Sparrow all to well.  
He was good on the lady's especially the one's in Tortuga like scarlet and Giselle.

But still I took my chance and joined up with him on the Black Pearl, when he asked me.  
After I joined his crew we fought a lot I would call him daft and he would make comments about my height.  
He knew exactly which buttons to push to get me angry and frustrated.  
But over time he grew on me.. and I fell in love.. I fell hard.

We never told the crew a thing, we wanted to keep it between us two.  
They never noticed me sneaking into Jack's cabin one night, or he in mine the other.  
We spent many nights just talking about the future or making love.  
Our we would sit on the deck , I would be laying in his arms and we looked at the stars and watch the sun come up.

After one year we got married while we were in Ireland for a couple of days.  
It was beautiful,and simple the only one's who were there were Jack, me the whelp Will Turner and his wife Elizabeth. The rest of the crew was on leave and having fun in a little village nearby.

But then that day came, we were ambushed by Norrington and his man.  
They came sneaking on deck late at night.  
It was an unfair fight, we lost so many man that night.  
Cotton.. Marty, ragetty and .. my beloved Captain.. my Jack

I can still see the look in his eyes the moment when Norrington's sword pierced him.  
He looked at me his brown eyes filled with shock and.. fear. When he fell on the floor I kicked the redcoat that was holding me and rushed over to him.  
I didn't even noticed the questioning look in Norrington's eyes.

'' You seem to care about him a lot'' his voice came behind me.  
''I find it rather strange that you of all people should come to his aid''

I fought back my tears and looked at him.  
Jack was still breathing 'barly'.

'' Yes ofcourse I do, He's my Captain'' I answerd and turned back to Jack Who softly brought a hand to my cheek

'Take the Pear you be the new Capt'n of it" he whisperd while gasping with pain.

I looked at him in shock and I realized he meant it.

"sure I will' I softy whispered back.'

Then Jack closes his eyes and.. he died.

Suddenly Norrington grabbed my arm from behind and summand me to stand up.

There's something your not telling me'' he hissed and he jerked my arm forward.  
And he pulled up my sleeve to reveal the Sparrow flying over the sea.  
The same Jack had.

And evil almost devilish grin came upon Norrington's face

'so the rumours were true.. there is a mrs. Sparrow should have known it would be you mrs Grayam err Sparrow'' he mockingly said.

I felt the eyes of the people on board looking at me, and I took my time to look around. It was one great mess.. dead body's were laying all over the deck.

''Yes I am a Sparrow I have been over a year now.. got a problem with that'  
I grinned and looked at Norrington.  
And a feeling of pure hatred rushed trough my body

Suddenly I couldn't help it but I grabbed Jack's cutlass which lay next to his body And pulled Norrington to me.

I held my face next to his so that none of the others could hear or see what I was saying to him.

'' And now yer going to pay for what you did to Jack and be killed by a Sparrow afterall'' I hissed as I thrusted the sword into his stomach as hard as I could.  
His mouth opened in a silent '' oh'' and within a few minutes he was dead.

The rest of the redcoats were thrown overboard and the once who died of our side we gave a seaman's burial.

After that I started drinking.. a lot.  
I was drunk all day long and when I wasn't I spent my time Thinking of Jack.

Anamaria en Elizabeth often begged me to eat something.  
But I wasn't hungry at all.  
I couldn't care for anything annmore all I wanted was to be alone.

One night I went on deck The night was beautiful, the stars were shining bright and it was a full moon.  
Absentmindedly I grabbed my gun.  
I closed my eyes and smelled the familiar scent of the sea..sun and rum.  
……Jack's scent.  
Then I knew it was time.

I placed the gun at my temple and I shot.  
Then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I could see a blinding light, and Jack I stood up and ran into his open arms.  
And I knew I would never have to be without him ever again. 


End file.
